Természet Szándékát
by Aizawa Minami
Summary: Hiei reflektál események, ahol Yukina megváltozott perspektívát maga, múltjáról és végül a kapcsolata vele. A vitatható szándékok az elméjükben, hogyan tudják megjavítani a kapcsolatukat, hogy az egykor elveszett, a következtetést? Vérfertőzés fic.


_**Természet Szándékát **_

* * *

Összefoglaló: Hiei reflektál események, ahol Yukina megváltozott perspektívát maga, múltjáról és végül a kapcsolata vele. A vitatható szándékok az elméjükben, hogyan tudják megjavítani a kapcsolatukat, hogy az egykor elveszett, a következtetést? Vérfertőzés fic.

* * *

A/N: Helló Yu Yu Hakusho archívum! Nemrég lett újra megismerni az anime, mint én emlékezett figyelte az első DVD-kötet, amikor én egy kislány –, hogy nyolc évig, amennyire vissza tudok emlékezni, és hogy hogyan jöttem élvezni az évek nézni a sorozat az én rokonok házat, és így tovább. Azt kell mondjam, ez egy csodálatos anime, az biztos, a mókás karakterek és érdekes telek vonalak mindegyik. Az egyik négy fő karakter, ami érdekelt engem a leginkább az volt Hiei és később egy kisebb női karakter neve Yukina.

A kapcsolatban egymással is érdekes, és kissé lenyűgözött engem, mert az különbözö kapcsolatos: mint az, hogy (fél) fivérem, nővérem és az elidegenedés. Tehát minden további nélkül hűhó, a műfaj ezen írott darab hasonló én más írott művek amely a bevonása „vérfertőző" téma (pl. Kánaán (Canaan) karakterekkel: Liang Qi és Alphard) és így tovább.)

* * *

Én vannak ezek a hallucinációk, mivel én voltam -ben Makai, a pokoli hely, a hely, ahol minden úgy tűnik, szánalmas és fájdalmas – által az emlékezés a múlt és annak komor, sötét hangulatát. Azonban, amikor én voltam azon a helyen, akkor is, ha a helyzet sötét, a megvetés a saját korábbi, a kegyetlen jég-lánykori, aki akart öntött nekem ki, mert én nemek és a démoni állapot elhalványult a legkisebb –től én sajat húga kedvességét.

Ez idő alatt azonban az érzést, a tapasztalatok egy ilyen kedvesség ő vezetett el hátrányok valamilyen módon -, hogy a hangsúly a harcban is csökkent néhány, így nekem sebezhető nyíltan mégis volt ereje harcolni, hanem a fizikai kimerültség a végén a harc.

Ennek ellenére, az előnye, hogy a foltozó kapcsolat az, hogy annak ellenére, hogy gyengítené nekem, ez is adott nekem valamit, érdemes küzdeni. Yukina nem az, amit vártam, hogy legyen az első, az egyik a koorime, és az, hogy én magam meglepődtem, amikor először találkozott vele. Én mosott át az emberi világot keresve neki, és amikor én tettem, úgy tűnt, a télen, és benne, egy erdőben.

Anyám legközelebbi barátja, Rui – egy nő, aki szimpátia nekem érzett, az, aki dobott engem egy szikláról, de soha nem tudtam, míg kétszáz évvel én miután túlélte, azt mondta nekem, hogy ő volt a legszebb és szelíd gyerek, hogy anyám, Hina adott szülét után az éngem. És úgy tűnik, Rui volt, igaz, az ő szavai: Yukina volt gyönyörű gyermek attól a pillanattól kezdve láttam őt, miközben ült rá egy fa. Tanúja voltam, és hallottam, hogy ártatlan és tiszta, ő hangja, miközben játszik az erdei állatok. Jaj, én már nem jelenik meg magam tönkretenni egy ilyen pillanat...

Az évek során, én már látta, hogy a nő egy szép fiatal lány, de titokban, hogy a félelem, hogy a kifogott és elkerülték -hoz. Ekkor megesküdtem magamnak, hogy megvédje őt a rossz a világ, és tartsa őt, mint a tiszta, de én nem sikerült, mert ő tudatlanul elrabolt amely, három évig tartott az emberi szemetet.

Sőt, amit éreztem, sajnál, de ő megnyugtatott, hogy annak ellenére, hogy már fájt annyira a kínzás, tudta, hogy nem minden ember kénytelen a bűnöket. De még így is, a megnyugtató nem volt elég - mindig úgy éreztem késztetést, hogy megvédje őt az ismeretlen emberi hímek.

Még a különösen az egyik Yusuke Urameshi barátai, akit húgom hívja Kazuma Kuwabara ki a kedvesség. Nem hiszem, hogy tudok bízni valaki körülötte, ez nevezhető tény, intenzív féltékenység. ,Amit a „heves féltékenység" tenne a viselkedésem, nem változik meg sokat, mi én, általában vagyok.

A hangulat a hideg és az elhagyatottság, aki én általában vagyok, abban az értelemben, felé, aki jönne velem, én hogy nem teszi lehetővé „gyengesége" szivárog át a külső egy sztereotip férfi démon. Amikor látta Yukina -val az emberi bolond nevű Kazuma Kuwabara késztet árnyékban maradni, és légy éber a szándékait, ahogy megpróbálja túl nehéz ahhoz, hogy hatni rá.

És azt is tudom, hogy Yukina nem fordít túl sok figyelmet az ő szándékai partner ügynökség – amit az emberek hívja – „romantikus" és csak gondol tetteit, mint egy kedves barát.

Amelyben elvezet egy másik perspektívát Yukina – a Kuwabara tettei, ő csak hozza ki a kedves mosoly, és köszönöm neki, hogy az adott „kedvesség". Mikor jött, hogy körülötte, amikor csak ő és én egyedül, ő úgy tűnik, hogy szívesen a legkisebb a szavait, az első dolog, amire azt ő mondanám, az volt, hogy ő örül a nekem. Ezt követően, ő feltárja a kedves és félénk mosollyal követi az ajkát, és önmaga megnyomja kérdezni körülbelül bátyja.

A kérdés, bár kérte, egyszer, és egy darabig tőle, hogy én megtettem minden tőlem telhetőt, hogy megpróbálják lebeszélni, anélkül, hogy őt ideges. „Én nem láttam a bátyja." Én válaszolom, és válaszát ezeket a szavakat, tette őt kissé csalódott és levert, „É... Értem..." Ő mondanám, valamint egy izmos sóhajtott. „Igen..." Én mormolta egy óriási bűntudat, azonban néhány jött enyhíteni, mint ő kezét kapcsolatba került az enyém...

Néztem, és a ő karmazsinvörös szemei még tartott némi reményt bennük, ő ad nekem ez a mosoly a melegség, ami a természetes tűz bennem nőtt erősebb, valamilyen okból, tesz ő tud, hogy én vagyok a ő féltestvére? _**Én kétlem.**_

„Mégis..." Azt mondta nekem, ebben gyenge suttogva, „Még mindig van némi remény, a bátyám is él valahol..."

Viszont, kinéztem az ajtó, és akkor Yukina. Válaszul, hogy szoktam, mindkét kezem, hogy bölcsője a saját. Mindketten voltak ebben a nyugalom és kimondatlan állapotát, egyikünk sem szólt egy szót sem, csak a szemünk, kifejezések, és a légzés az egyik módja annak, mond mást.

Egy bizonyos intenzitású telepedett köztünk, hogy én vagyok túl döbbent lépni a én saját, hogy az, amit _csinálok_ – mint Yukina, amit én láttam, hogy ő is bizonytalan, de talán tudja, mi a teendő.

Ösztönösen éreztem, hogy a tűz az ujjaim emelkedő és a ő hideg kezek megkísérlése enyhít őket, hogy ő tette, a gyengéd dörzsölés ujjai az első és a hátsó az én elsődleges kezét. Bámultam rá akciók, a fejemben játszik a lassú és intett hatás kezét megkönnyítve le a hőt a kezem. Is zaklatott attól, hogy azokat tőle, ő is hozta őket a száját, és kifújta a hideg levegő, amely remélem, ez nyugodt az érzelmeket.

Mint már éreztem, hogy most, ezek az érzések ebben a helyzetben nem kérdés a nem testvérében szeretet, hanem... a kiválasztott szenvedély...

De nem ő tudja, hogy én vagyok ő a féltestvére.

A kéz amely a lány megragadta, azt előrehajolt, elkapta ő szinte ki őr, hogy a hátsó ujjaim már letörölte a könnycseppet formáló közel szeme. _**Utálom látni neki, mint ez...**_

„Yukina..." Mondtam halkan, most már a szabad ujjait, hogy megsimogassa a puhaságát lány cián haj, ahogy remélem, hogy volna megnyugtató elég. Ő kell, hogy szembenézzen velem, én hüvelyk-és mutatóujjával az állát, hogy ő meg rám, minden, amit láttam az volt, hogy ő valójában van -ben érzelmi gyötrelem.

Szabad kezével még mindig a másik viszont, hogy fogja meg, ő a lehetőséget, hogy bizonyítani, hogy ő szeret engem valami sokkal több, mint egy külön barátság. Én egy szót sem szólt, és várt...

Ő van egy cég tartsa én kezét, és dörzsöli az arcát ellen érdessége én kezem, arckifejezése egy vegyes érzelmek – elhagyja bizonytalan a kapcsolat.

„Yukina..." Suttogtam még egyszer, mert éreztem, hogy a hideg az ajka finoman megérintette én meleg tenyéré. Úgy tűnik, ő egyre kétségbeesett az én vonzalma, mintha bármit megtenni, hogy ne nekem -től elhagyja ő.

„Yukina… ne… ne sírj… kérlek…" Ő még mindig az, hogy a kezem, figyelmen kívül hagyva a jogalapot, és továbbra is. „Yukina," mondtam határozottan, miután kényszeríteni a kezem tőle érintés, én nem akarom ezt, de muszáj volt.

A lány visszahőkölt a hirtelen intézkedés, a karmazsinvörös szemei a félelem, és az alsó ajkát egy kis tegez, ő sokkot, és igyekszem én türelmesen összeszedjem a gondolataimat, és ez helyzetet. Amikor sikerült szerintem enyhe tisztán, összeszerelés kis darab a helyzet, én volt határozottan, de óvatosan feltett neki egy kérdést: „Mit gondolsz rólam?"

Yukina, még mindig ebben a sokkos állapotban, sikerült szilárdan be az, amit igazán gondol rólam, ünnepélyes és nehéz kifejezést, hogy ő végzett, a kezét, az ujjait simogatva a meleg kezét, hogy most tölcsért formált az arcát. A lány karmazsinvörös szeme elsötétedett a témát, és magát a természetben, ő néz rám, ami nekem megbánni a konfrontáció.

Ő vesz egy mély lélegzetet, és én még mindig, de készen valami még rosszabb.

Kinyitja a száját, és amikor ő tette, a szavak adta csend, „Szeretlek, Hiei – de ne... nem úgy, a testvérében vonzalma… Ez lett, sokkal több annál, hogy…"

Én intenzív szeme, esett, és a tömeg a testem még nem emelte még, és nem hiszem, hogy lesz ... Mint már ismeretes, nincs mód visszafordítani, úgy tűnik, a természet számítok rá. A húga észrevette a csalódottságomat, és tartott én szorosan – karját köré a derekam, és a fejét a mellkasomra.

„De én nem vagyok sajnálom..." Hallottam, ő suttogva: „Nem számít, milyen... fogom szeretni feltétel nélkül... _**Semmi **_sem fog megváltoztatni én a szempontból -től te, Hiei."

Ezután minden körülöttünk lett néma... Nem volt szó, hogy kifejezzék, hogyan érezte magát, hogy ez csak kihozni kellemetlenséget számos formája – annak ellenére, hogy mi minket egymást semmi hasonló, és csak... talán csak egy párhuzamos szüleink, akit mi már még csak nem is találkozott vagy látott.

Ez hoztál nekem némi kényelmet a témában, hogy én néztem Yukina, míg ő még mindig kapaszkodott én, én gyengéden elhúzta, és ő eleget feszengve, de az engedelmesség. Az intenzív aurája még mindig becsukott rá minket, de még így is, én elhatározta, hogy keresik ezt különböző nézetet a vonzalom -hoz Yukina.

A kezem emelte magát önkéntelenül is sápadt és finom arca – teljes köpölyözés a mindkét arcán, bámult rám az ártatlan karmazsinvörös szeme nem hasonlíthatatlanok az enyém.

Nem ő akar szemkontaktust velem, és csak... csak volt a meleg a kezem, ez azt mondja, hogy ő is van a tagadása kapcsolatunk... Megcsókolta a legközelebbi tenyér közelében, és megrázta a fejét. „Kérlek, ne mondj semmit most..." Ő könyörgött szégyenletesen.

Én csak futott az ujjaimat a frontális kilátás ő cián színű haja, hogy a textúra a haja úgy érzi, finom, puha... elmentem a csaló a lány nyakát, és odadörgölőzött rá. Ő a szaga, mint a legédesebb a hó, és én megcsókoltam puhaságát.

Én érezte, hogy teste reszketett az izgalomtól, és félelem, amikor én egy ilyen provokatív akció felé, meglepetésemre ő nem nyomja el engem, és ő enged legyőzni önmagá. Karja felállt, és becsukott rá a nyakam, a kezét, én sötét haj és ujjai tartott egy marék összeget.

Ez vezetett az arcomat kell húzni vissza, viszont én fogadta váratlanul a hidegvérrel Yukina rózsaszín ajkak, először volt egy kis ecsettel ellen az ajkaim, majd a valami egész és halhatatlan szerelem számomra. A keze visszavonult a hajam, és rá az arcom, a hüvelykujjával körözött szélén a szemöldökét.

Már hajolt, megcsókolta közel az arcát, és miután ő egy meleg ölelés, nem hamar, hogy én is éreztem egy bizonyos szükség, hogy megszabaduljon a vágy, mint az én ágyéka kezdenek keverjük az ilyen -től provokáló akciók -től Yukina és én. Én megborzongott rekedten az érzés, nem azért, mert a félelem, hogy mi lesz a kimenetele a beltenyésztés, de mi lenne előttünk a mindkettőnk, pszichológiailag, és én nem szeretnénk, hogy Yukina szenvedni...

„Nem te fog fájni én, tudom, hogy Hiei… Tudom, hogy milyen következményei lennének –, de nem érdekel," Yukina mondta vállamra, míg, simogatta a hajam egy szelíd és szabadidő ütemben, akkor ő hozzátette: „Én igazán szeretlek... semmi más nem helyettesítheti azt az érzés..., félig testvérek, vagy sem."

És mégis, ő még mindig határozza meg ez a kapcsolat, hogy megtörténjen, beszélt nekem egy őszinte és megbocsátó hangot, mint a jele, hogy ő hajlandó adni nekem ő hűség és a szeretet, mint a partner tenné.

Annak elismerésként azt a tényt, tudom, hogy szerettem volna, hogy csak most az egyszer, és én megmutatja neki, én hogyan érzem felé az ilyen nyitottság.

Mivel ez a természet, a természet szándéka bizonyos dolgokat történni... ha ez az, hogy közelebb minket, a nagyobb jó érdekében, vagy a nagyobb rossz...

„És tudom, hogy Yukina... Semmi sem változtatni ezeket érzéseket..." Ezek a szavak, már elmondtunk és kész, minden, ami maradt, az a választott... Yukina, bár ő nem szólt semmit, ő veszi a válaszom, mint elfogadó választás, törés mentes az ölelés, és figyelembe a kezem az övé. Mert ahol ő vezet engem irányába, valami teljesen saját belátásunk szerint.

Egyszer ebben a szobában, mert feltételezem ő a saját, magunk mögött az ajtót zárva, az ablak jobb oldalán a szoba is zárva tart, párhuzamosan a függöny, hogy elhagyta a hangulat ebben a szobában, egy éjféli-kék szín.

Látom Yukina áll előttem, az én szokásos vigyázó szemei vettem a szépsége, még nem meztelen, ahogy ő lecsupaszított az első réteg a ő kimonó – enyhe suhogása hallatszik a szövetek.

Hallottam lépteit nyikorgó finoman a szőnyeg, úgy érzem, a szeretet az ő elérhető és előrelépett, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá ebben a pillanatban. Mindketten más ölelte egymást -val elfogadó, mégis tétova fegyver – hallottam az orrlégzést és elégedett, lágy sóhajt a belélegzése mindkettőnk, a illatokat.

„Én...Szeretlek... H...Hiei..." Mint senki más... én finoman húzta el, csak nézni az arckifejezése. Ő arckifejezése már nem döbbent, de élénk, lágy odaadással és kedvességgel. Azon kaptam magam, egyre nagyobb rá a személyisége, az ő szeretete, és az ő kedvesség... ezek a fő téma, hogy én már soha nem hozzászokott, vagy tapasztalt, -ig én találtam ő.

Már ünnepélyesen elfogadta, és hálás neki, hogy megtalálja szíve, hogy a feltétel nélküli szeretet, annak ellenére, amit tettem, hogy csak túlélni, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez ugyanaz a neki...

Yukina hajol, és húzza meg a vele, a matracon, ahol rögzített rá, minden érzelem lezárt belül a mi érinti, és simogat - ahol a kezünket barangoltak a kedvező helyeken, ahol öröm elérése gyorsabb, szavak is elnémul a mi lágy és óvatos csók ...

A légzés nehéz, és a szexuális izzadság tör ki a pórusokat alulról bőrünk, -től a hőmérséklet is lehet, hogy azt érezte, nagyon meleg, -től a mi testi hő-ez és hideg.

„_A...Ahh!"_ Mindketten feszült, az kiáltás -től menekülés – a félelem, hogy ha valaki hallani őket, amikor ez csak éppen a két közülünk. Utána, mi kész, hogy mi maradt a mi állóképesség, mindketten tapasztalt változások a mi testhőmérséklet –, hogy Yukina éreztem hirtelen meleg, és én éreztem, egy kicsit hideg.

Én vállat vont, az érzés el, mintha semmi – csavarás a testem, ahol a lábamat érintette a szőnyeget, és én ültem ott – gondolkodni arról, hogy mi történt, tudom, hogy ez hagy mély gondolat.

Én tükröződik, hogy hány éves, hogy a már elveszett között Yukina és én –, és ahogy már számított, hogy már kétszáz és hat év... Kétszáz és hat év, hogy mennyi idő múlt, hogy ez vezetett a nagy korkülönbség között minket, mint testvéreket.

Mint már nyomni magam, hogy több figyelmet annak ellenére, hogy lehet, hogy már túl késő, én van éreztem ez egészséges és nőies átölelte a nyakamat, és a puha, hűtött csókot fel a pulzust. Yukina megvan őt a cián, rendetlen, mégis puha szőr a vállamra, és az ő szemhéja szúrós a megkeményedett bőrt, „Csinál te megbánni, Hiei...?" Megkérdezte tőlem, és én megtartott némi bűntudat az ügyben. Én belenézett a kezét, hogy vannak előttem, most már összefonódott a fényben. Tudom, hogy nem tudok hazudni neki, ahogy ő akarja az igazságot...

Azt tartotta, hideg kezek és betakarta őket mind az én meleg kezét, így őket az arcomra, hogy gyengéden megcsókolta őket, mint bizonyítani, hogy még mindig szeretem őt, és hogy semmi más nem változna meg hogy.

Vettem egy nagy sóhaj, és válaszolt a kérdésre: „A tény, hogy részben igen, de tudom, hogy ez nem a mi hibánk, és csak a természet szándéka... én még mindig szeretlek, és én mindig is – mint én értékelik a ön szeretet és kedvesség Yukina... Semmi valaha is változtatni hogy..."


End file.
